La tête dans les étoiles
by Lenaleska
Summary: Embarqué de force sur une moto, Cloud se demande sérieusement quel genre d'idée saugrenue occupe maintenant le brillant cerveau de son ami Zack tandis que celui-ci file comme une fusée à travers Midgar et ses secteurs. O.S Zack/Cloud


**Auteur :** A moins que je ne me trompe… c'est moi XD (Sbaf)

_**Titre :**_ _La tête dans les étoiles (Et Zack en pierre tombale xD)_

_**Genre:**_ Shonen-ai/ One Shot - Humour/Romance

_**Rating:**_ "3 ans et +" XD

_**Pairing:**_ Cloud / Zack

_**Disclaimer & Base :**_ Final Fantasy VII . M'enfin vous savez, Hiro', Tetsu' et moi, on est très proche hein, on se voit souvent et… Wé bon, j'ai compris : "All rights reserved to SquareEnix"XP

_**Note**_: Pardon. Pardon d'être aussi idiote et de sortir un OS de cette qualité là, mes plus plates excuses, vraiment XD Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ris pour un rien d'ailleurs, aussi j'espère que cet OS ne fera pas rire/sourire que moi nn" Sur ce, bonne…lecture XD

--  
**_La tête dans les étoiles  
_**--

"Et maintenant, ça te tuerait sur le coup de me dire où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener comme ça ?"

"Hé, p'tête bien, oui !"

"Je vais te dire une chose, Zack. Je vais te tuer, tu m'entends ? Si on est pas mort avant…"

"Mais oui, mais oui, mais oui…"

Rues, rues, rues, rues, rues, rues, rues, chat, rue, rue… C'était en résumé ce que Cloud voyait défiler à vive allure pour un endroit limité à cinquante, cramponné à l'arrière d'un bolide à deux roues couramment appelé "moto", bien que selon lui, "danger public" semblait mieux lui correspondre lorsque c'était Zack qui en prenait le contrôle. La moto fit un virage serré et mordit la chaussée. Le blond s'agrippa vivement à la taille de son conducteur fou alors qu'une petite vieille s'était mise à leur aboyer dessus.

"Voyous ! Bandits ! Assassins ! Non mais regardez-moi cette petite bande de…"

Cloud émit un très long soupir tandis qu'il entendait devant lui le brun s'esclaffer de rire en y mettant tout son cœur. Ou sa folie, au choix. Il avait presque envie de crier à la dame que "Terroriste psychopathe" vraiment, c'était la meilleure chose à lui dire mais elle était déjà bien trop loin. Enfin, elle pas vraiment, mais eux…

La nuit allait sans doute bientôt tomber sur Midgar, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait vu l'heure à laquelle son subtil et génialissime ami l'avait embarqué sans préavis de leur appartement et l'avait traîné de force sur sa bécane. Bon, rectification s'imposait. En fait il l'avait directement porté dans ses bras en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air résolu à le suivre, et ceci sans oublier que le blond gesticulait comme un chat mouillé tout en lâchant des "Maisbonsangtuvasmelacheroui" et des "Maisouestcequetum'emmenesàlafin", un "Zacktuesunhommemort" parmi tout ça. Mais ça n'avait hélas rien changé, et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé derrière lui, à foncer à présent parmi les rues des taudis de la mégalopole. Ils parcouraient à présent le secteur 7 et des gamins semblaient ébahis devant la maîtrise -il fallait l'avouer- de l'engin dont faisait preuve le pilote. A cela s'ajoutait évidemment l'allure folle à laquelle ils roulaient, provoquant ainsi des "Woaaah, trop fooort !". Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre quand, en se retournant vers leurs mères, ils s'aperçurent qu'elles ne semblaient pas partager le même avis. Du tout.

"Rappelle-moi encore une fois, c'est limité à combien ?"

"Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Cloudy"

"Et toi un fou de première classe !"

"Tant que c'est de Première Classe, ça me va !"

Nouveau virage rigoureux. Cloud le serra alors encore plus à la taille en joignant ses deux mains sur son ventre, collant le sien au maximum contre son dos à n'en faire plus qu'un. Il posa finalement sa tête contre son épaule droite, non loin de son cou où quelques mèches noires indisciplinées venaient lui caresser le visage au gré du vent produit par la vitesse. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, et le blond savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas seulement à cause de son appréhension qu'il avait pour la vitesse à laquelle Zack allait mais surtout pour la position dans laquelle ça l'avait forcé à se mettre. Il se mit à rougir doucement tout en pensant qu'il se sentait vraiment bien ainsi et ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement à passer tout légèrement sous son tee-shirt, posées à la fois sur le tissu et sur sa peau. Quand son regard divagua dans le petit rétroviseur, il voyait Zack afficher un large sourire mêlé de joie et de victoire. Le genre de sourire qui disait qu'il n'avait que gagné et qu'il en était heureux… A la surprise du brun, le blond ne retira pas ses mains ni même se détacha de lui. Mais son visage exprimait magnifiquement bien l'exaspération et l'embarras.

"Alors c'était ça ton plan depuis le début ? Traître !"

"Comme t'es pas très câlin, je te force un peu, Spike, y a pas de mal !"

Les yeux du brun s'étaient fait rieurs et satisfaits.

"Zack, je…tu…je te jure que tu…"

"Es mort, je sais"

A nouveau, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène éclata sincèrement de rire et Cloud se contenta de fermer à demi ses yeux, les joues encore plus roses à en défier un Mog. Rues, rues, rues, rues, rues, rues, grillages, grillages, grillages, verdure…? En rouvrant mieux les yeux, Cloud constata qu'ils venaient de sortir de la grande ville et le sol habituellement de béton s'était fait de terre et de sable. Plus étonnant encore, Zack s'était arrêté et s'était tourné dans sa direction, le visage tendre et affectueux. Le blond porta un instant son attention vers le ciel qu'il n'avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir sans nuage noir de pollution. Ce soir-là, il était d'un bleu nuit avec un fin filet de rouge crépusculaire à l'horizon, et annonçait ainsi que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre. Là-haut, les étoiles commençaient peu à peu à apparaître, la lune offrant déjà un croissant lumineux et immaculé.

"Ca te prend souvent de sortir par le secteur 7 ?" demanda t-il enfin en reposant son regard sur le brun.

"Ca évite les complications de l'autoroute, disons. Et là, je crois bien que je me serai fait arrêter."

"Tu parle, pour un fou comme toi, ils auraient certainement envoyé les Turks…" lança Cloud avec un sourire sarcastique.

Zack rit doucement.

"Fou ? Hmm, c'est vrai. Je suis fou de toi" murmura t-il en lui donnant un petit et doux baiser sur la joue.

Cloud piqua un fard rouge pivoine, chose qui fit chaleureusement sourire le SOLDAT. Puis il se remit à l'endroit sur la moto et remit le contact dans la machine. A nouveau, le blond se reposa la même question : où diable allait-il l'emmener ?

"Zack…"

"Tu verras" se contenta de lui répondre l'interpellé sur un ton malicieux.

Et ils se remirent à rouler, cette fois-ci sur la terre sèche de la région de Midgar et non pas sur le bitume armé de cette dernière, rendant le vrombissement de la moto plus agréable et étouffé. Comme l'air se faisait plus froid et cinglant, Cloud fourra sa tête entre le cou et la masse noire de cheveux de son compagnon qui lui procuraient un peu de chaleur et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Petit écart; Zack s'était laissé aller sous la douce sensation que cela lui apportait. Le blond quant à lui fixait attentivement le cou de son ami. Mêlé à une agréable odeur fraîche de shampoing à la vanille, l'avoir si proche comme ça lui donnait envie de… Il y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres, libérant un petit "smoutch". Cette fois-ci, grand écart. Le brun adopta quelques secondes des yeux grand ouverts de surprise avant de reprendre une route plus droite.

"Dis-moi, t'a appris à conduire à Gongaga ?" le railla Cloud avec air de douce vengeance sur le visage.

"Attends un peu qu'on soit arrivé pour que…"

"T'es un homme mort, Zack, souviens-toi s'en." le coupa le blond en essayant de prendre un ton grave et sérieux. Et Zack éclata encore une fois de rire.

Finalement, la moto s'était dirigée vers un grand et plat talus d'herbe et le vent se faisait moins brute, le paysage défilait plus lentement, le bruit du moteur s'atténuait. Pour définitivement s'arrêter. Zack retira les clés, se releva et sortit de la bête à deux roues pour mettre la béquille alors que Cloud n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Pourquoi là et pas ailleurs ? Il l'imita afin de le rejoindre à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question fort intelligente lorsque le SOLDAT l'interrompit pour une exclamation plus intelligente encore en désignant avec entrain la plate-forme sur laquelle il l'avait amené.

"Tatsaaaam !"

"…"

"Huh, ça ne va pas ?"

"C'est une…colline, Zack. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu de colline de ma vie ou quoi ? Franchement, tout ça pour ça…"

"Roh, t'a finis de bougonner ? Tu m'avais dit que tu t'ennuyais, cette après-midi, alors j'ai pensé que ce soir…"

"On pourrait aller voir une colline, bien sûr." Il marqua une pause. "Baka..."

Zack ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'il l'avait forcé en appuyant sur ses épaules à s'asseoir et il fit de même, à la différence qu'il s'allongea carrément sur l'herbe humide. En voyant que Cloud restait assis droit comme un piquet, il eut un rire moqueur sans être méchant pour autant. Il tapota une place à côté de lui.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger, tu les verrais mieux."

"Verrais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?"

Mais le blond n'obtint pas une seule réponse et le SOLDAT s'était perdu dans la contemplation du ciel dans laquelle il s'était mise. Alors Cloud crut comprendre. Il s'allongea comme il lui avait recommandé à ses côtés et tenta un regard vers la voûte. Là, il ne sut comment il avait pu réprimer un cri d' ébahissement. Jamais il n'avait vu jusqu'à ce jour autant d'étoiles briller dans le ciel, et briller était peu dire. Elles… Oui, il avait l'impression qu'elles vivaient et se donnaient cœur et âme pour étinceler aussi fort, sans pudeur et dans la grâce.

"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?"

Zack avait prit une voix très paisible et reposée qu'il n'entendait pas souvent.

"O..oui.." réussit-il à sortir encore ahuri.

"Hm. Je m'étais renseigné à tout hasard sur la météo ce matin et on m'avait appris que ce soir, toutes les étoiles seraient présentes dans le ciel. Ca arrive très rarement, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. A peine deux fois l'an."

"Vraiment ? C'est magnifique…"

Une aura de bien-être avait envahi le cœur du brun, tout heureux au summum que sa petite surprise ait autant d'effet sur son blondinet. Cloud de son côté, restait non seulement surpris par tant de beauté céleste mais aussi par le sérieux et la sérénité qui prenaient son ami. Zack continua avec un sourire éternel de bonheur aux lèvres en désignant du doigt un endroit dans le ciel.

"Tu vois là ? C'est la constellation de Bahamut. On voit une queue d'étoiles vers le bout à gauche et quatre grandes ailes un peu plus en haut."

"Tu..tu connais les étoiles ?"

"Mon grand-père m'en parlait beaucoup quand j'étais petit. Il paraît que ça me captivait."

Cloud le regarda et plongea ses orbes bleutées dans les siennes, toujours aussi étonné mais littéralement subjugué par sa beauté et celle des choses qu'il venait de lui montrer. Zack se redressa pour se mettre en appui sur un coude et de sa main disponible, il lui prit délicatement son menton. Dans un dernier regard, il rapprocha son visage du sien afin de capturer avec volupté ses lèvres ses lesquelles il faisait glisser, imprégner, et danser les siennes, le tout sans aucune brusquerie. Cloud passa ses mains autour de son dos dans le but d'approfondir leur baiser, ce à quoi le brun répondit avec grand plaisir en taquinant gentiment sa langue. Lorsque l'air venait à leur manquer, Zack se retira de ses lippes en finissant d'un dernier coup de langue et resta en appui sur ses deux coudes tandis que le blond se lovait contre lui. Souriant profondément à son tour avec des joues plus rouges que n'importe quel rouge, Cloud lui montra une autre partie du firmament.

"Et.. et cette masse d'étoiles, c'est quoi ?" lui demanda t-il tout confiant.

Zack se gratta soudainement la nuque. C'était effectivement une trèèès bonne question… Typoon ? Kjata ? La constellation des Anciens ? Il n'en savait rien. Aussi un air malicieux apparut alors sur son visage nettement éclairé par la lune et Cloud frémit quelque peu, pensant qu'il aurait sans doute dû mieux fait de se taire.

"Ca ? Eh bien, ahem… C'est la constellation du Spike ça. D'ailleurs, on voit très bien les grandes mèches en pointes par ici, tu as vu ? Et plus bas, et bien c'est son visage, je pense. Bon, les étoiles le font un peu grincheux mais en réalité tu sais, c'est un personnage très sensible eeeeeeet…"

"Zack…?"

"Heum… Oui, mon Cloudy ?"

"Tu es un homme mort !"

--

XD Je vous l'avais dit, que j'étais désolée ! C'est d'un humour complètement vaseux xD  
M'enfin, ça m'aura bien distrait entre l'écriture de deux chapitres pour ELVCEND nn"  
"Je pars, je pars, je pars, je suis parti !" comme dirait si bien Barret XD  
En espérant tout de même que ce One Shot vous aura divertit et à la prochaine xXx


End file.
